


Twin Voids

by Coppelia



Category: G-Gundam, Yuu Yuu Hakusho
Genre: 100-1000 Words, Angst, Crossover, Dark, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-18
Updated: 2009-12-18
Packaged: 2017-10-04 14:05:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/31028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Coppelia/pseuds/Coppelia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Many years later, in the near-destroyed Living Realm, Hiei encounters a human burning with hatred.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Twin Voids

**Author's Note:**

> I laugh at this thing (it was part of a half-ridiculous Halloween dare) and also love it to bits. Actually, I found this type of crossover, and the pairing, extremely fun to write. I would love to write more of something like this, if I can figure out what to write.

For a human, he fought pretty well.

Or so thought Hiei as he sparred with the dark-haired man – the person they called Japan's Gundam Fighter – in the abandoned, moonlit street of Hong Kong. Hiei had no tolerance for humans, particularly in this destroyed future for the Living Realm, and less so did he have tolerance for playing like this, for testing out fools he came across. The last part was more the Fox's forte, and yet Hiei could not help but be drawn in like a magnet to Domon's black, void-like eyes. Something in his countenance screamed of fresh, emotional pain, and something equally terrible in Hiei's up-bringing saw the hatred in him as a challenge.

This time, he could not resist going all out.


End file.
